


Adieu To The Fuckers

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alfredo Diaz (Mentioned), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, EVERYONE - Freeform, Edgar is a badguy, FAHC, GTA!AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Pattillo (mentioned) - Freeform, Jeremy Dooley (Mentioned) - Freeform, Like, Lindsay Jones (Mentioned) - Freeform, Matt Bragg (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, Ryan Haywood (mentioned) - Freeform, The entire crew is together, Trevor Collins (Mentioned) - Freeform, all one big clusterfuck, but I can't tag it so FUCK, but its still there so it gets tagged, its only mentioned, lemme know if I need to tag anything else, lindsay and alfredo and everyone else on the B team are a part of the relationship, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: "They were all quiet as they pulled up to the amusement park. Abandoned as it was, it was unsettling. The normally bright and cheery exterior and signs were all dull and rain-stained, paint peeling off and leaving piles on the ground below it. Even from inside the car, they could hear the wailing and moaning of the rides being blown by the wind, the creaking of the mildew-infested wood. They all glanced around, a grim silence washed over them, and the nerves gnawed at their hearts."A new crew has been causing problems, and the Fakes set out to end it. But when things take a turn for the worse, who will come up on top, and who will be crushed?





	Adieu To The Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and just HAD to type it out. I hope you like it?  
> I almost didn't give it a happy ending, but I like you guys, and I don't want you to suffer too much.

They were all quiet as they pulled up to the amusement park. Abandoned as it was, it was unsettling. The normally bright and cheery exterior and signs were all dull and rain-stained, paint peeling off and leaving piles on the ground below it. Even from inside the car, they could hear the wailing and moaning of the rides being blown by the wind, the creaking of the mildew-infested wood. They all glanced around, a grim silence washed over them, and the nerves gnawed at their hearts.

“Well, this is creepy as fuck,” Ryan muttered, reaching up to put his long black hair into a ponytail. His eyes, one blue one almost yellow, seemed to shine in the dank darkness, and he let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He let his hands drop when he was finished, resisting the urge to run a hand down his face; it would mess up the facepaint so meticulously added, stroke by stroke, onto his face. He placed his mask on his face and rolled his shoulders while everyone side eyed him.   
Geoff let out a melodramatic shudder, squealing, “Well, if the bringer of death and darkness says its scary, it means we’re all going to die.” This caused the others to let out small laughs between themselves and roll their eyes. The laughs died down soon enough, but their improved moods stayed, and it steeled their hearts. With a renewed bravery flooding their veins, they all gripped their weapons and piled out of the armored car, stepping out onto the rain-soaked ground. Their shoes squelched in the mud, leaving footprints trailing behind them like a ghost.

Once they were all out in the rain, Geoff brought them in close, handing out communicators. “You remember your teams?” he asked, and everyone nodded while putting the comms into their ears. He repeated the plan anyway, just to be sure, “Team Nice Dynamite, you two are together. The Battle Buddies are the second group, and team OG is the third. We are to  _ find _ the subject and subdue him, but not kill him-yet. Everyone else, take out. Is that clear?” Muttered agreements met his ears, both through the comm and in the real world, and he nodded, clapping a hand on both Michael’s and Ryan’s shoulders.

“Alright, boys,” he turned to Jack and smiled, “and lady, lets get going.” With that, they parted ways. Michael and Gavin went left, Jeremy and Ryan right, and Jack and Geoff straight. The plan was simple. They had tracked the crew that had been encroaching on their territory to the amusement park, and were going to eradicate them.They had been causing all kinds of trouble; messing with smuggling routes, destroying safe houses, and killing their information brokers. Worst of all, and what caused the swift retaliation, was that they had attacked the B-team, almost killing Alfredo and seriously injuring Lindsay. They were both stable and on the mend, but it was a turning point for the turf-war.

“Damn, I hate this rain,” Michael called over the roaring of the wind and the rain lashing their faces. They kept their heads ducked and moved from building to building. He had to admit, however, the rain was a blessing in disguise. It helped muffle any noises they would make, and made it so they could talk at a relatively normal level without being heard. Gavin sent him a smile, then pointed just past Michael’s shoulder. The Jersey man turned and saw two guards, making their way towards them. Michael could just make out shouting over the wind, and he ducked behind the building. “When they pass, take them out. You get left, I get right?”

Gavin nodded again, sending Michael a thumbs up. “Right, Michael,” he smiled, shuffling backwards until his back hit the wall. Michael was slightly impressed with how well the British man blended in with the shadows when he wasn’t decked out in his “Golden Boy” outfits. Michael stepped back to, and their arms were pressed together as they waited, barely breathing. The squelching of the two guards shoes moved closer, and the sweeping light of the flashlights scanned the area. The two men passed, not noticing either of the lads, and they stepped out of their cover and aimed, firing at the same time right as thunder rumbled overhead.

The two guards dropped, and they moved forward, grabbing the men and dragging them inside the building. They took the guns and strapped them across their chests, before moving again. They did this a couple more times, killing and guards they came across, and they knew the others were doing the same. They neared the center of the park when Michael tripped over something. He didn’t think anything of it, probably a rock, when suddenly he and Gavin were blown sideways as an explosion rang out. Michael rolled and was pretty much unharmed, but he heard Gavin grunt.

Michael lifted his head and saw Gavin, chest pinned under a sign that had been knocked loose from the blast, and he hurried over. He heaved the metal off of his friend and helped Gavin up. Gavin pressed his collarbone and winced, fingers curling. “Damn,” he hissed, rubbing his arm instead. “That’ll draw them in. He need to get moving.” Michael nodded, and ripped the gun off his chest. He had dropped his own somewhere during the blast, and they had no time to search for it. Good thing they had the extra ones from the dead guards. Michael looked around to make sure the coast was clear, before he waved Gavin along. They ran to the next building and pressed against it, hands over their mouths to muffle their breathing.

The rain had let up somewhat, and now every sound seemed  _ too loud _ . It seemed like everyone in the amusement park could hear their hearts beating against their ribs. Michael took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then peered around the corner again, and saw flashlights in the distance, moving towards them quickly. “Shit, shit, shit,” Michael muttered, pushing Gavin back. “They know we’re here. So much for the stealth aspect.”

Michael pressed his comm to tell the others what happened, but all he got was a whole lot of nothing. The blast had fried the wiring, most likely. Michael cursed and turned to Gavin. “Your comm still work?”

Gavin did the same then quickly nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it works. A lot of static, but that means it’s working, yeah?” Michael nodded, and Gavin started speaking quickly into the comm, too quiet that Michael couldn’t hear. Gavin turned to Michael with a glum expression and shook his head. “No answer. Lets just hope they got my message. Shall we get bipping then, boi?” Gavin asked, lifting his gun. Michael lifted his own and and tapped it against Gavin’s before turning. He checked the ammunition-40 rounds- and waited.

They could hear the men getting closer and closer. Many men, at least 25. Gavin glanced at Michael and raised his eyebrows, mouthing, “we’ve faced worse.”

“Yeah, we have,” Michael whispered back in agreement. They waited a moment later before the burst from their cover with twin shouts and started shooting. They caught the men by surprise, they had probably thought Michael and Gavin had been more injured, and got three down before they had to hide behind cover again. Michael flipped wet hair out of his eyes and watched Gavin do the same as they waited for an opening. The idiot guards all reloaded at the same time, and Michael popped out an shot two more in the head before he ducked back as they began to shoot again. Michael caught Gavin’s eye and they both nodded, the same idea coming to both of them.

Michael would keep the guards distracted from the front while Gavin slipped behind and sandwiched them in. Gavin jogged off as Michael began to shoot again. He knew their idea worked when he heard shouting and their fire was taken off of him. There were very few guards left, about 7, and Michael and Gavin easily began to pick them off. A bullet whizzed by his head, and he heard an intake of breath from Gavin, but as they shot the last person, quietness overcame them, and Michael let out a sigh. He glanced at Gavin, and saw he had a nick in his arm, but neither of them were worse for the ware.

The only one left standing was the large, cow-like form of Edgar, who was standing in the middle of the dead bodies flabbergasted. He looked around like he couldn’t process what had just happened, and Michael rolled his eyes. He stepped out from his spot, Gavin following suit, and they strode up to Edgar. “You’re trapped, dude,” Michael said, as he neared.

“Don’t try to run, Edgar,” Gavin called, raising his gun to point at Edgar. “It won’t end well for you.”

Michael took a step closer, and froze as Edgar let out a high whistle. The sound of boots through mud squelch behind him. Gavin shouted something, and Michael turned, raising his own weapon as the shot rang out.

Michael let out a shout as the bullet entered his thigh, and he stumbled before falling to his hands and knees with a splash. Gavin shot the man who had shot Michael in the head twice before he rushed over to Michael and dropped beside him. Edgar took off, towards the center of the park, and Michael cursed. “Are you alright, Michael?” Gavin asked, panic welling in his chest. Michael pressed a hand onto the wound to try and staunch the bleeding, but the blood just poured from between his fingers, making everything even more slippery.

Gavin pulled out a knife and cut a strip of his shirt off. Dropping the knife, he moved in and gently knocked Michael’s hands away. He wrapped the piece of cloth around the wound and made sure it was tight enough that it would stay, but not so tight that it hurt, before leaning back. The black fabric instantly became soaked by the blood, but it would do for now. He brought a hand up to the comm in his ear and said, “Michael’s been injured. We’re heading to the ferris wheel.” Only static met his ears and he cursed, trying again. “We have found Edgar, and we are in pursuit. He is going to the ferris wheel. Michael has been injured but we are in pursuit.” More static, and he punched the mud, hissing, “fuck.”

“It’s just you and me, Gavvy,” Michael stated, struggling to his feet. He took deep deep breaths through his nose as he put weight on his leg, but Gavin swooped in and took half his weight by wrapping an arm around his waist. “Thanks,” Michael sighed as they began to hobble along.

“No problem, Michael,” Gavin replied, helping him walk. The progress was slow, but eventually the ferris wheel came into sight, and the started to move a bit more. The was was relentless, lashing them with the force of a hurricane, and lightning cracked across the sky every minute or so. As they neared the ride, Michael suddenly pointed up. Gavin squinted through the rain, but didn’t see anything. A flash of lightning and his eyes widened. Edgar was  _ climbing _ the ferris wheel, moving slowly. He was a large man, not unfit, but huge, built like a cow, so he had to test every step so he didn’t fall through a broken piece of metal. Gavin hissed and turned to Michael, a question forming on his lips.

Before he could get it past his tongue, Michael was shoving him forward, saying, “go go go.” Gavin’s brows furrowed but Michael shook his head. “Just  _ go _ . I’ll be fine.” With that, Michael gave him one last shove, and Gavin began to move. “Be careful,” he heard Michael say.

Gavin sized the wheel up for a moment, before he grabbed the first rung of the maintenance ladder. He started to make his way up, scaling the base quickly. He was lighter than Edgar, so he could move easier, but he still had to be careful. The metal was wet, and one wrong step could send him falling to his death down below. He swallowed and kept going, soon reaching the top of the ladder. He looked up and saw Edgar about four cars above him, inching along.

He turned and grabbed the metal behind him that was attached to the cars, and pulled himself onto it. He swung himself upwards and gripped it with both hands as he made sure his feet were up, then slowly stood up, hoping to whatever Gods were up there that a gust of wind didn’t knock him off. He shuffled his feet as he made his way to the cart, and once he reached it he jumped inside and gripped the sides as it rocked treacherously. 

He reached up to the roof and went to pull himself up when a burst of static rang out in his ear and he flinched. “---in wha- --e yo- ---ng?” he heard through the static, and he pressed his shaking fingers against his comm.

“Edgar is up here. I’m going to get him back.”

“Ar- -ou stup----? Get the fu-- ---- ---- --ere!” He glanced down and could see the rest of the group near where he had left Michael.

“I’m sorry, but I can get him,” he called, raising his voice over the wind that started to blow. He hoped his voice wasn’t shaking to badly, but couldn’t be bothered at the moment to actually care. He set his sights upwards, and saw Edgar gripping another cart higher up for dear life as it rocked and swayed in the wind. He reached up again and gripped the roof, pulling himself up. He drowned the screaming and static in his ear out and focused on climbing up, up, up.

Gavin had to jump to reach the next one, and he pulled himself inside before climbing up on the roof again. He did this again and again until he was only two carts away from Edgar. It was a race to get to him before he made it to the top and got picked up by the chopper hovering nearby. Gavin grit his teeth and willed himself to go faster. The cuts and bruised hurt like a bitch, and he was sure his collarbone was broken by the amount of pain he was in every time he moved his arms. He knew he had a bullet wound somewhere on his arm, but he shoved all the pain away and kept going. One cart away now, but they were only a couple of carts away from the top. He sped up even more, and took a running leap, but his foot slipped at the last minute and he felt himself start to plummet to the ground. Gavin barely caught the edge of the cart and he dangled, kicking his legs in the open air. He raised his other arm and grabbed on, and heaved himself up, but didn’t give himself time to catch his breath.

He was _so close_ , he could _do_ this. Gavin scrambled on the last roof and could see Edgar just ahead of him doing the same thing. He leapt across to the cart and pulled himself up, and stood face to face with the gang leader. Edgar pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gavin, and Gavin did the same. They were at a stalemate, about half a foot between them, and both of them on the edge of the tiny “platform”.   
“Well, well, well,” Gavin could barely make out Edgar’s words over the storm, but the man continued. “It seems we are at an impasse here.”

“It seems we are,” Gavin agreed.

“What if you let me go, and I spare you, and your little crews’, lives?” Gavin actually laughed, and sent Edgar a cold grin.

“That won’t happen, Edgar. You have caused us too much trouble.”

“Very well. If I’m going, you’re coming  _ with me _ ” he snarled, and he threw his gun at Gavin. Gavin knocked it away, but felt something slam into him. His feet skidded across the wet metal until soon they hit nothing and he was falling. Gavin didn’t scream, but he could faintly hear the screams of the others below. Edgar was still hanging onto Gavin’s arm, dragging him down faster and faster. He blindly threw his other hand out and scrambled for something to grab. His hand hit a pole and his desperately curled his fingers around it, stopping his descent.

Edgar’s weight suddenly pulling down on him and dislocating his arm, however,  _ did _ cause him so scream. The man was also desperate, it seemed, because seemingly out of nowhere he produced a knife and dug it into Gavin’s arm, his leg, his back, anywhere Edgar could reach, over and over again. Gavin let out scream after scream, and kicked out, landing a solid kick on the man and causing him to drop the knife. The movement, however, made his hand slip, and to his horror, his grip began to falter. Edgar had now wrapped his legs around Gavin’s, and was clinging to him like he was a tree branch. Gavin had to get the man to let go before he fell.

He struggled against Edgar’s hold, each movement causing his grip to slip a bit more. He managed to get a leg free and began to kick at Edgar again, slamming his foot in the other’s face over and over. His grip finally failed as he got Edgar to let go, and they both began to fall again. But Gavin’s back slammed into another metal pole and he gripped it like a lifeline, watching Edgar fall through the rain. He closed his eyes as he heard the hollow thump of the body hitting the ground, before opening them. He was almost down to where the ladder was, so he shimmied his way towards it, blood making the metal even slicker. His foot hit the metal of the base and he felt blindly for the ladder. His foot hit a rung and he began to climb down, pressed so closely, and shaking so badly, it was more difficult then going up had been.

His foot hit the ground and he stumbled backwards, falling onto his ass and gasping for air. He heard the others moving in and shouting, but it was muffled by the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. He was vaguely aware he was crying, heaving breaths turning into sobs, and he looked over at where Edgar’s body was, broken and  _ dead _ , blood still pooling out below it. Jack moved into his line of vision, cutting off his view of the body, and Gavin tried to swallow, but only started to cry harder. He brought a hand up to his hair and gripped it, pulling as he pressed his head into his knees. He was making loud keening noises now, and everyone moved in and gathered him into their arms. He could Jack whispering sweet nothings into his hair, and Michael had taken Gavin’s hands in his, pulling it away from his hair. Geoff was trying to lift Gavin’s head gently, and Jeremy had his face pressed into Gavin’s back, arms wrapped around his middle, mindful of the wounds. Ryan was carding his hand through Gavin’s hair and rubbing the back of his neck.

Gavin’s sobs turned to hiccups, and he lifted his head, looking into Geoff’s blue eyes. “I-” he tried, but his voice completely broke, another sob bubbling up.

Geoff shook his head and and grabbed Gavin’s face, whispering, “shhh, shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“I-I, I’m sorry. I-he-” Gavin swallowed and forced himself to speak, voice wavering and weak. “He died. I know you w-wanted him alive but-”

Geoff cut him off, a fierce protectiveness burning in his eyes. “I’d rather  _ you _ be alive than that sleaze bag,” he whispered, stroking Gavin’s cheek. Gavin closed his eyes and pressed into the touch, the touches from everyone.

As the adrenalin wore off, the pain set in, and Gavin curled in on himself, clenching his jaw. His head suddenly felt like it was wrapped in cotton, and breathing grew heavier. He could hear the others speaking, but couldn’t make out any words. Gavin clenched his jaw harder as he felt the darkness enveloping him. With one last shuddering breath, Gavin passed out.

\-------

His eyelids heavy and his head in a fog, Gavin forced himself into wakefulness. He didn’t open his eyes just yet, but he allowed his other senses to compensate. He heart the steady  _ beep beep beep _ of a heart monitor, smelled the sharp, clean scent of antiseptic, and felt the crisp sheets of a bed. A hospital, then, Gavin decided. He heard talking outside of the door, and struggled to open his eyes. The bright, white light assaulted his eyes, and he screwed them shut, but cracked them open a moment later.

He was right. A hospital room greeted him, and he noticed he was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires. Hmm. He glanced down at himself, shoving the sheet off and saw bandages upon bandages wrapped around every inch of his body. He tried to sit up, but whatever painkiller was wearing off, and every movement sent sharp pains through his chest and limbs. Gavin took a deep breath, then went to continue when the door opened. In walked Geoff, who was on the phone, not quite looking at Gavin.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s stable, and asleep right now. The doctors said he’d wake up any moment, and as soon as that happens we--” Geoff cut himself off as his eyes met Gavin’s and he broke into a teary-eyed grin. “I’ll call you back, Jack. Gavvy’s awake.” He pressed the end-call button and rushed forward. He lifted his arms like he was going to hug Gavin, but decided against it and let them drop to his sides. He instead sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Gavin’s hand. “How are you doing, buddy?”

“I feel like dogshit that’s been runover,” Gavin said, truthfully, half a smile on his lips.

Geoff let out a startled laugh, and Gavin couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled up from his chest. The laughing hurt his chest, and soon turned to pained hisses, but the smile never left his lips. He looked at Geoff with shining eyes, and tightened his grip on the other’s hand. Geoff smiled back, and rubbed his thumb across the back of Gavin’s hand. “We missed you, buddy.”

“How long have I been out?”

“A week.” Gavin jolted, giddy expression dropping and being replaced by one of shocked. He blinked, waiting for Geoff to say he was kidding, but he didn’t, and Gavin scoffed.

“Been out a while, eh?” he said, curling his lip a little. He lowered his voice and muttered bitterly, “I fuck up the mission and then I sleep for a week. What a fucking life. Can’t do anything right. It’s a wonder you guys put up with me.”

Geoff squeezed his hand and whispered a little, “hey,” to get Gavin’s attention. When he turned wide eyes to Geoff, Geoff sighed. “You didn’t mess up the mission. It wasn’t on you. You did  _ fantastic _ . You pretty much  _ single handedly _ took down that gang.” Geoff shook his head, pride and awe evident in his eyes. “You were the real MPV out there.”

“But I killed Edgar-”

“And you nearly  _ died _ , Gavin. You’re more important that he was, forget about him. I’m worried about  _ you _ !” Gavin gave him a slightly disbelieving look, as if he were saying  _ yeah right, I didn’t almost die. _ Geoff rolled his eyes and started to count as he spoke. “You have cracked ribs, bruised lungs, a bullet wound in your arm, a broken nose, numerous stab wounds, one of which nicked an artery, another entered your fucking stomach, a concussion, a broken collarbone, and a dislocated shoulder, among  _ other _ things.” Geoff sat forward and grabbed Gavin’s face. “You literally almost died. Do you know how worried we were about you?” Geoff’s voice cracked, and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but he sniffed and continued. 

“Jack’s been going crazy. She can’t come in to see you and it’s driving her up the wall. Ryan and Jeremy are practically shitting themselves waiting for news, and Michael blames himself for you getting hurt. Don’t you see,” Geoff asked, voice heavy, “We all care about you. We  _ all _ love you. Every one of us. B-team included. This crew is a family, one big fucking gangbang of a relationship, and you are just as much a part of it as anyone else is. You are a powerful asset. You may fuck things up sometimes, but no more than me, or Jeremy. We put up with  _ Lindsay _ , for fucks sake, and you think we don’t care about you?”

Gavin looked away, shame washing over him in waves. Geoff’s hands moved back to his own hand, and he held back a small flinch. How  _ could _ he think that? They’ve never done anything but love him for a very long time, even when no one else did. He chewed his lip and whispered, “Sorry,” and saw Geoff shake his head again out of the corner of his eye.

But Geoff dropped the subject, instead saying, “how would you like to get out of here?”

“Are we allowed to do that?” Gavin asked, hearing the challenge in Geoff’s voice. He glanced over at Geoff, who was grinning.

“Fuck if I know, but I’m tired of sleeping in this chair. And I’m sure you’d like to get out of here, too.” Gavin grinned back, and Geoff squeezed his hand one last time before dropping it and standing. He walked over to a bag in the corner of the room and pulled out one of Gavin’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants and threw them at Gavin. Gavin shimmied himself so he was sitting up, and forced the pain away. This was another job. He’d have time to feel the pain later. Now, he was getting out of here. He turned and his bare feet hit the cold tiled floor, and Gavin shuddered. He ripped the IVs out of his arm, and grimaced at the blood, but looked away and grit his teeth. He stood and had to use the bedside table to steady himself, but soon got his balance.

It was weird, thinking about how he’d been out for a week. He could tell he lost a lot of weight, and it felt strange to stand up, but he focused on pulling on his clothes. There was a sling on the table, and he grabbed it, bringing it over to Geoff. “Help me?” He asked, and Geoff patted him on the head and tied the sling around his neck. He draped a jacket over Gavin’s shoulders (it was Ryans, of course it was Ryan’s, Lovely little Ryan. The shirt was Michael’s, and the shoes clearly Jeremy. God, Gavin wished they were here so he could hug them) and moved to the door, opening it.

“After you,” Geoff said, gesturing out the door. Gavin shuffled forward, mindful of his injuries, and looked at Geoff as he passed, shooting him a smile. He stepped out into the hallway, and Geoff followed him, the door making a gentle  _ click _ as it closed. They walked to the elevator uninterrupted, but as the went to get in, Gavin’s doctor saw them. 

“Hey!” He yelled, dashing forward, “You’re not allowed to leave!”

“Time to go,” Geoff said, and grabbed Gavin’s arm, pulling him away from the elevator and towards the stairs. They took them two at a time, Gavin biting his cheek to keep from crying out every step. He stumbled and almost fell down the stairs, but Geoff caught him and steadied him. “You want me…?” Gavin nodded, swallowing his pride away and Geoff scooped him up into his arms, bridal style.

They heard the door above them slam open and then more yelling, so Geoff began to run down the stairs again. Gavin put a hand against his side and when he pulled it away, it was wet with blood. He had torn it open. He hissed and pressed his hand against it again, and Geoff said, “almost to the bottom.” Geoff leapt the last couple of steps and hit the ground running, opening the door with one hand and dashing through it. He ran towards the entrance, dodging nurses and patients, and he burst through the front doors into the open air. They glanced behind them and saw more security guards pour out after them, and Geoff yelled back, “See ya, suckers,” and flipped them off the best he could while holding Gavin. He ran down the street and skid around a corner, and Gavin spotted Geoff’s hot pink car a couple feet away.

Geoff stopped in front of it and opened the door, laying Gavin gently in the seat before he dashed around the other side and slid in too. Geoff started the car and hung out the window, properly flipping the cops who had showed up off before he slammed on the gas and shot off. They weaved through traffic and soon lost the cops, so Geoff decided it was safe to get to the penthouse. He pulled into the garage and helped Gavin out.

Now that they weren’t in a rush, Geoff allowed them to take their times to the elevator, and Geoff held Gavin upright as they hobbled over. Gavin shut his eyes when they got in and Geoff turned the key to take it right to the penthouse, and it seemed like forever when the doors finally opened. Gavin opened his eyes to see the stampede that was the crew as they rushed over all talking over each other. Gavin smiled and limped in, holding open his arms, and everyone, even the barely-slightly-better-than-he-was Lindsay and Alfredo, and they had one of their awkward as hell hugs, with too many bodies and too many arms and too many tears, though no one would admit it. It was a mess, but it was their mess, and it was perfect.

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed and smiled as everyone congratulated him and told him they were glad he was back.


End file.
